visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Phantasmagoria
Phantasmagoria is KISAKI's (head of Matina and UNDER CODE PRODUCTION) last band before his retirement on August 31, 2007. Lineup Last lineup * 戮 (Riku) - Vocals - 2007.08.31 → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, Bloody-clown → Phantasmagoria → chariots * JUN - Guitar (lead), backing vocals - 2007.08.31 → Se'lavy → マーディレイラ → マーディレイラ, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, 妃＆関西貴族, attic → attic * 伊織 (Iori) - Guitar, backing vocals - 2007.02.23, 2007.04.05-2007.08.31 → Se'lavy → マーディレイラ → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, 伊織 → Phantasmagoria * KISAKI - Bass - 2002.11.18 → Levia → LAYBIAL → SHEY≠DE → GARDEN → STELLA MARIA, KISAKI PROJECT → Ruby support → 廃人黒薔薇族 → La:Sadie's → MIRAGE → MIRAGE, ∀NTI FEMINISM support → Syndrome, ∀NTI FEMINISM support → KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 * 纏 (Matoi) - Drums - 2007.02.23, 2007.04.05-2007.08.31 → KAWON → シュガーフォークフル support → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria Former members * 熾苑 (Shion) - Drums - 2005.02.01 → Mist of Rouge → Phantasmagoria * Mao - Vocals - 2004.12 → SELFRUSH → Phantasmagoria → サディ Discography Albums Image:Syndrome_Sosei.jpg| 蘇生 (Sosei) mini-album (2000.12.20) Image:Syndrome_COREh.jpg| CORE -白昼夢- (CORE -Hakuchuumu-) mini-album (2002.04.05) Image:Syndrome_COREk.jpg| CORE -黒夜現- (CORE -Kuyautsutsu) mini-album (2002.04.05) Singles * 2004.12.21 Material pain * 2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival * 2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION * 2005.10.19 未完成とギルト (Mikansei to GUILT) * 2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) * 2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ (Kyousoukyoku) * 2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ (Gensoukyoku) * 2006.12.13 under the veil * 2007.02.14 Vain * 2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) Compilations, best albums * 2007.09.05 REQUIEM -FUNERAL EDITION * 2007.09.05 REQUIEM -FLORAL EDITION * 2007.10.31 No Imagination DVDs * 2005.04.06 幻影像1～after the moonlight Revival～ (Geneizou 1) * 2005.08.10 幻影像2～SIN SCREEN FILM～ (Geneizou 2) * 2005.12.14 幻影像3 ～for degradation crowd～ (Geneizou 3) * 2006.09.27 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure DVD Vol.01 * 2006.10.18 幻影像4～chronology revelation～ (Geneizou 4) * 2007.02.28 幻影像5～under the veil～ (Geneizou 5) * 2007.09.05 REINCARNATION * 2007.10.31 -CRYSTAL FINALE-～2007.8.27 東京SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2007.10.31 -ECLIPSE OF MYTH-～2007.8.31 大阪国際交流センター～ Live DVDs * 2006.06.21 SURVIVOR'S GUILT～2005,10.21&22 USA Houston,Texas Park Plaza Hotel Reliant～ * 2006.07.26 Territory of Divine～2006.3.27 SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2006.11.15 creatures in imagination * 2007.02.21 Black-Veil Before Christmas～2006.12.17 LAFORET MUSEUM ROPPONGI～ * 2007.04.25 at the end of the rest period…～2007.2.23 SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2007.04.29 幻影美人館・特別夜～2007.1.27川崎CLUB CITTA～ DVD presents (live distribution) * 2005.12.27 Actuate Eden * 2006.03.27 未完成とギルト (Mikansei to GUILT) * 2006.05.01 Making of NEVER REBELLION * 2006.07.24 幻想曲～eternal silence～ (Gensoukyoku) * 2006.08.01 光りに降る雨(LIVE VERSION) (Hikari ni furu ame) * 2006.12.17 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) * 2007.02.14 Graduation ＆ Departure Books * 2005.10.19 a basement Melody 2... (KISAKI) * 2005.12.15 a basement Melody 3... (KISAKI) * 2005.12.15 Genei-GRAPHITY 1 * 2005.12.25 Nihon Seiatsu LIVE 1 * 2005.12.25 UNDER CODE LIVE PHOTO COLLECTION 「Nihon Seiatsu LIVE 2」 * 2005.12.25 UNDER CODE LIVE PHOTO COLLECTION 「Nihon Seiatsu LIVE 3」 * 2006.01.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 1 (KISAKI) * 2006.02.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 2 (KISAKI) * 2006.03.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 3 (KISAKI) Omnibus albums * 2005.02.19 四次元友好条約 (Shijigen Yuukou Jouyaku) * 2005.03.02 High Style Paradox 4～re acceleration～ * 2005.04.15 SHOCK WAVE CD Edition.5 * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL～RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS～ * 2005.12.20 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure II～UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM～ * 2006.01.31 SHOCK WAVE CD～CROSS GATE 2006～ * 2006.05.31 PLEASURE of DESTRUCTION Omnibus Live DVDs * 2005.03.01 KINDLING VOL.1 * 2005.04.06 関西制圧2004～2005 (Kansai seiatsu) * 2005.07.01 四次元友好条約～2005.2.26 LIQUIDROOM ebisu～ (Shijigen Yuukoujouyaku) * 2006.05.31 日本制圧～2005.11.30 東京LIQUIDROOM ebisu～ (Nihon seiatsu) * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-Bands@id ch- * 2006.07.07 幻影美人館 (Genei Bijinkan) * 2006.07.20 High Style Paradox～3rd ANNIVERSARY～ * 2006.09.30 Bands Shock DVD Vol.1 * 2006.12.24 Bands Shock DVD Vol.2-びじゅある祭２００６-～2006.9.24服部緑地野外音楽堂～ * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4～日本制圧完全版～ * 2007.03.28 地下線神言長島基地～2006.5.07ナガシマスパーランド～ (Chikasen kamigen nagashima kichi ~2006.05.07 NAGASHIMA SUPERLAND~) * 2007.05.30 深絆-Graduation ＆ Departure-～2007.2.14渋谷公会堂～ Category:UNDER CODE PRODUCTION band Category:Indies band